Man Hater
by iCandies
Summary: She doesn't call herself an actual 'Man Hater', she just know her bounded limit towards them. But meeting someone who pisses her off... Never the less, the 'L' word might be possible


**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: This is just something I wrote. Well, I don't know how I ended up writing this. But I just wanted to and also an apologetic gift to people who have been waiting for the 'Limitless Love' chapter. I'll post the chapter tomorrow.**

**Man Hater**

_She doesn't call herself an actual 'Man Hater', she just know her bounded limit towards them. But meeting someone who pisses her off... Never the less, the 'L' word might be possible._

"Liz... Can we go home? I'm starting to feel sick with the smell of the alcohol" Her jade green eyes narrowed as her pair watered because of the toxic aroma of the alcohol everywhere. She adjusted her glasses properly as she boringly watch the older co-worker giggling with a random guy with black hair and a pair of golden gleaming eyes.

"Dude, relax... I told you... You need to loosen up. Have you ever tried 'dating'?" Emphasizing the word 'dating' more. She just rolled her eyes sending a gesture that she doesn't care nor she'll ever will be. Maka never really liked a bond towards boys. Experiencing a somewhat different bond with her father. Yes, her father. That's why she distances herself away from the opposite gender.

Her father is the reason beyond of it all. She only reasons that because boys are a waste of your time or boys will only break your heart. Li wondered that she distances herself by experience. But denying of course... It's not true. That is what happened to her mother. A very beautiful woman. Just like her. A smart and dependent woman. When her father cheats and fucks other women behind her back. Realizing that her father attempted to kill her mother. That was a few years ago but now that her father is in jail... Never did her heart changed as soft as before. All she could see was one face in every boy who walks by or whenever she glances. It's her father. A redhead, who taught her the passion and love for books. Maka admitted that she _should _thank him of teaching him how to. But seeing him flip a pocket knife in front of her mother was something inconsistent to forget.

"No... I wouldn't want that so called 'dating' and never will" Maka crossed her arms this time with a huff. Now to think of it, Liz didn't answered back. And because of that, she trailed her gaze towards the two individuals in front of her, biting each other's tongues. Cold seeped in her bone marrow as her whole body shivered.

"Ew... Oh! That's just gross. Liz, I'll go on ahead" She didn't mind for her to answer back. She knew that it will take approximately ten minutes to finish what they were doing. And she has to wait for them to stop the biting just to bid good bye. Maka slid her bag on her shoulder ready to leave but something caught her attention. Maka walked in front of the mini bar and sat on one of the seat.

Black and long hair. Pale white skin. Soft and sweet voice. Her eyes widened in realization. It's Tsubaki! Her best friend when they were in high school. That's why she sat on the mini bar. She fixed her messy bun as she approached her.

"Maka! How are you?! Wow... You look pretty as always. Do you work?" Tsubaki, she was perfect for some reason. Her personality can lit up your gloomy one. Maka admitted that she's insecure of how she acts as a girl. Normally, back in high school... Maka would growl at men who teases her or calls her 'tiny tits' but now that she's 22 and working as an author and also have grown two bumps on her chest was something to brag about. But never will she do that. She distances would entertain boys. Like they were her brothers. Maka treated them as pests trying to piss at other people's shit.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm an author at Ayla Company" Maka has a decent job. She lives in a normal-sized apartment for herself. She sometimes receives letters from her mother and visits her father even though she never really wanted to. She just gives him his basic needs.

"Wow! Congratulations! You finally achieved your dream to become a writer! While I'm here stuck as a bartender" Tsubaki heaved out a sigh. Maka thought that Tsubaki hasn't changed by a bit. She still looks young and fresh. Unlike her... She has a lot of problems. Dealing with stress to pass her work before the due date. Get nags from her boss for being late in a conference. Or even waiting for her coffee break was a stress. She never expected that her work could be so huge for her. But she reasoned that because she's dependent. All she does was only for herself. And never did she needed help.

"Yeah... Thanks. How are you?" Tsubaki first spun a bottle miraculously. As if it was daily for her to do so. Maka was astonished for a moment. She never knew Tsubaki was flexible of such things. Back in high school, Tsubaki is the type of person who is shy to do anything without an error. But now, she has proven her wrong with a spin of a bottle and confidence that wrapped in her eyes. Tsubaki gave the order towards the lady beside her as Tsubaki then approached Maka back.

"Tsubaki... I never knew you could do that"

"Yeah... I've been working here for three months. Oh! And Maka-chan... I really need to go. My brother is sick. But we'll still be in contact" Maka nodded while smiling. She knew Tsubaki very well. Caring for others than herself was something she admired the most. She bid good bye towards her but someone sat beside her. Smirking deviously while showing razor sharp teeth. Crimson red eyes met her jade green. Bleach white hair tangled to other strands. One thought is for sure, he look extremely handsome. Maka is surprised to herself that a guy just approached her in a bar. Whenever Liz takes her in a bar no one actually approach her. She actually admits it to herself. She is boring.

No one will be interested to know about an author who always wears red pleated skirts and white overalls. Who always ties her hair in pigtails or in a messy bun. And of course who thoughts of her as a nerdy bookworm because of her circular glasses. And yes, she is indeed a nerdy bookworm.

"Hey" The guy approached her. Maka cocked an eye brow with a smug of confusion in her face. Does she looks like someone who wants to party? But Maka was too naive that her legs is exposed. They were something that boys would drool for. But she's too blind. Her logic was there are other girls who wears more skimpier or shorter skirts than hers, right?

"What?" Her voice dripped with venom. Her voice was cold as ice. She doesn't want to deal with long talks and interviews about her boring life without any night life that people would want to take interest into. Not now that she has other problems to deal with. Like writing her book. Books were more important right now to her. And now that her book... Her book that she's been working on was hopefully will be more successful than her first.

"Woah, aren't you suppose to say hi back?" He surrendered his arms while smirking even wider. She rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms. She gets easily annoyed. What's with her anyway? She's snobbish and aloof. What could boys possibly want from her? Maybe her innocent look on her face and long legs. They were her asset. But they don't know her as Maka. Maka who's dependent and who likes writing books.

"No. I think I should have said good bye" She sarcastically answered. Soul wasn't used to girls who are aloof. Normally, girls would even threw themselves to him without doing anything. But now, even with the slightest bit. Soul didn't saw any sign of interest towards him with the girl beside her. But Soul wouldn't give up. He won't not until he gets what he want. Her. Growing in a family where maids do all the work for him and his older brother spoiled him was something that grew in him that he gets what he want with the snap of his fingers.

"Baby, where have you been in my life?" He started to throw something but her face was blank and with no interest. What is wrong with her anyway. He doesn't get it actually. First time encountering a girl turning his pick-up lines down.

"I've been hiding away from you" She responded back. Then two boys suddenly popped beside him teasing him with an 'Ohhh' or 'Burn!'. But now he's interested. He's interested to win this kind of entertainment. His eyes formed into a taunting glare as the girl did the same. He thought because of her looks, she's a shy type. Well, proven wrong. She's like the girl version of himself.

"Hiding from me? But I already found you"

"Lol. That's why I'm leaving to hide again" Wow, he did not expect that. But he's not running away. Considering his friends is beside him. Teasing him about the girl's back responses. He was basically the guy who never wants to lose. A boy who won't accept the thought of losing. Losing isn't in his dictionary and never will be. All he is thinking is to win. Or the triumph.

"What if I told you that I saw you somewhere?"

"That's why I don't go there anymore" His teeth sinked in his lips. It's on now! He's not losing this round. Not with a nerdy girl trying to snob him. He should be the one doing the cold attitude. But no. It was the other way around. As the crowd was getting larger and larger.

"You will be so fucking in luck if you sleep with me tonight" Soul wondered. Why'd she smirk? She even laughed. He hissed his words at her. But her mind was too fast, that she thought of a response back. Maybe that's the advantage of being a writer. More faster of thinking of what to say.

"I know. I'd die laughing by how much small that thing is" The crowd was getting interested with her remarks. The two boys was teasing him that he'll lose. But no! He won't give up. Not until she gives him her name or number.

"If you die laughing I think I'll be happy because I'm the one who made you smile" Then her mind processed for a get back. But she was taking too long that the crowd cheered for him. He smirked at his triumph but it's not over yet.

"I know you want me to go with you"

"Oh... That's right. I just forgot to ask you to go with me and buy a lot of fucks in the supermarket" His breathe was hot and was pumping with adrenaline. Now, he was losing. Something was pushing him towards her. He's too impressed. She's a typical girl that he might want or he actually wants. He want effort. Effort for a girl that he can get. Not a weird girl asking him or pleading for him to sleep with her and post it in an online site that they're dating. The doesn't work with him and it isn't his style. He was actually enjoying himself of what he's doing.

"Come on, let's buy a lot of fucks and some condoms" Those lines goes on and on until the crowd was either having bets of who will win or who will lose. They were their entertainment. He seeped determination in his eyes. Not wanting to give up.

"Hey, I still don't know your name"

"Why don't you ask my mom?"

"I would. Only if it's about fixing our wedding certificate" Their faces was close to each other. But before the girl could move, Soul stole a kiss on her lips. Her lips were full. And very vibrant. The kiss sent walls of fire all over his body. He smirked at the stunned girl. But she eventually wiped it off.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again" She threatened. Now that Soul won because the bet is about who ever loses a response will win, he wasn't satisfied. He didn't get the girl. That was pretty tough to handle. Without even thinking the last thing he knew is the girl exited the bar without knowing her name. He took her interest. He's interested to know more about her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Listen, I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm Soul" He extended his hand for her to shake as she cocked an eye brow. Wondering what to do. He just took her hand and shook it himself. He doesn't want to take his eyes off her. As if he's not complete if he cant stand a second without the shade of jade green facing him.

"Well... Fine, I'm Maka. Now, leave me alone" She coldly answered. But not the less, Soul only pulled her in his car and hurriedly drove to stop her from escaping. He was very interested to get this girl on a date. Soul knew that he's close to having one with her.

"Will you please stop the car!" She demanded like a mother nagging to his son.

"Why? What do you want to do in here?" Soul smirked at her as he starts closing the distance between them. But he met something on top of his head. Something thick and hard. Was that a book? And it actually is. He couldn't believe that a nerdy bookworm like her is as violent as him. That's what he does to people who pisses him off. He punches them on the head except for a girl.

"Owww" He rubbed his head thoroughly as Maka waited for him to follow her command.

"No. Not until you give me your phone number" But before Maka can react, Soul already got her phone and started for her number. Maka started grabbing her phone to her reach but Soul was pushing her back but not until Maka fell on his chest. Suddenly, Soul felt thirsty. Not of water but her lips. Maka's lips perked as she tried to reach her cell phone. Soul stared at it as if they were attracting him. Her lips moved in a sexy way. But all he remember is that he smashed his lips towards hers.

Now that he's full, Maka was stunned on top of him. That's her first kiss and she did vow that no one shall touch her lips until she decided to. But he did it for the second time but she's not angry. Why? She should be knocking him dead by now? Did she want the kiss? Maybe. Maybe. Maka hurriedly got off on top of him and faced the other way. She hid the way her cheeks reddened. And Soul knew of that. Soul finds her cute yet... Something alluring took his interest.

"Alright, fine... I'll stop the car but don't forget that I'll get your address anytime soon" He winked at her but then again... She has another get back.

"Yeah right. I'll give you my address right after I move out of it" Soul chuckled as he pinched his cheeks. He finds her adorable. What was she made of that Soul was very interested? No one knows either.

"Come on. Stop being so cold... I know you look even prettier without that frown on your face" Soul started teasing her to smile and when it worked Soul didn't knew she's actually beautiful. He slowly took her glasses off. She looked pretty. No, beautiful. The glasses made her eyes colorless. But now, without her glasses. Her eyes were like pine trees in spring. They were lively full. He stared at it in amazement. But not until Maka gets her glasses and placed them back.

"Alright, sine you finally smiled... I'll stop the car and let you leave"

"Finally... I thought you-" She stopped talking when all she saw is the open road. Now that she realizes that the guy beside her didn't plan of stopping the car from the start. She immediately yanked his hair while cursing.

"Hey! Stop it! Will you stop it? I can take you to your place if you want... That's the only choice. Either you walk or give me your address" She crossed her arms and legs for a short while. Thinking of the offer. Obviously she has the feeling that the guy beside her is confident. But she'll prove him wrong. She finally consulted with an answer as she immediately exited the car. Soul's mouth open and he was sure that Maka will give him her address.

"This gal is tough" He muttered as he watch her walk alone on the 5KM long road. He slowly followed behind her and when she noticed him Soul chuckled by how cute she cursed at him. His car paced beside her. Trying to convince her to get inside the car but she's too determined that she can walk home. But who can? With a road like this?

"If you won't go here... I'll force it on you" He exited his car and carried her in his arms. She stiffened by a bit as she starting yanking his hair once again. Now, Soul is very interested towards her that he can give his full attention towards her. She's too hard to get and that challenges him. She's something that's worth wining for. If that's what he thinks.

And so, once again he continued driving. Maka then was serious. She's thinking. Because she ignored every statement of Soul and he wasn't used of it. He wanted her to answer back like a teenage girl rebelling against her parents.

"You thinking of something?" Maka just sighed and ignored his question. Soul learned that he needed to stop and Maka did gave her the address. Soul still can't focus on the road because he's half thinking of what Maka is thinking. Soul was worried.

"If I told you. I know you'll call me boring" Maka chuckled for a while until she turned serious once again. What was bothering her? Curiosity kills him. In his head, he is ready to kill someone right now. He's desperate to know what she's thinking.

"Alright. I've noticed you're quiet. I was just thinking that... I think... I was wrong of thinking that all guys are pests" She felt embarrassed of what she said and Soul knew where was this going. He smirked at her once again. Flashing those razor sharp teeth of his.

"Why? Because you met me?"

"To admit it. Yes... Alright... I don't want long stories. To make the long story short, when I tell my biography to a boy or anyone... They'll call me boring" Soul couldn't believe it. Her? Boring? How come. She can use a book as a tool! She can turn a boy down with her sarcasm! She's the girl version of her! That's just cool. For him.

"What?! Hell no... I think you're awesome" Maka chuckled and Soul rode along with her. He never really thought that she's hiding something dark behind her sarcasm. He was thoughtful that she has.

"You have a trouble with your family don't you?"

"Uh... Why do you have to know? And why do you ask?" She started giving him her cold attitude again.

"I was just being friendly. Alright... You see, I also don't like long stories so to make the long story short, since I'm rich, handsome, mart, hot, athletic-"

"Alright... Alright... I get it"

"Okay. I never felt the love of my parents that I was spoiled" Now, Maka fully understands why Soul only hid those fake smiles behind the alcohol or the night life. She knew he was also hiding something.

"Alright. I just... My papa cheated on my mama and he almost killed her" Soul then was speechless. Now he gets it now. On why she doesn't like boys. But why is she opening up to him?

"I'm so sorry. Oh... I think you're here" Maka felt that she wanted to stay in his car and talk by a bit. But... No... That was too much. She moved forward and kissed him on the cheek and bid a thank you. Soul was also stunned for a while.

"Do you... Want to get some coffee before you leave?" Maka rubbed the back of her neck while looking away. She felt embarrassed anyway. It was also the first time she asked someone to do so. Soul smirked in triumph and not just he got invited but he sure did get what he want before he left her in her apartment.

"I would love to" He cheerfully smiled as they both walked inside her small apartment. And that is how a very aloof girl met her boyfriend. And now she's used to being comfortable with the opposite gender.


End file.
